


Sharing

by LucindaDespairQueen



Category: Hypnosis Microphone, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Apologies, Bad Flirting, Blushing, Confessions, Cooking, Dirty Thoughts, Facials, Flirting, Forests, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Laughter, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Moaning, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pinching, Protective, Protectiveness, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Talking, Walking, Walks In The Woods, based on the first ARB event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaDespairQueen/pseuds/LucindaDespairQueen
Summary: Rio was already camping when he returned to his tent and he saw Dice Arisugawa. He had a feeling for him, so he invited him to his tent and they could talk and eat together... and maybe something more.
Relationships: Arisugawa Dice/Busujima Mason Rio
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a few days since he had told his two companions that he was going to camp. He went looking for a couple of things he had forgotten, when near a bridge he saw Dice Arisugawa. He belonged to another division, but there were no strong feelings between them. Arisugawa was simple and happy. He greeted him and asked if he would like to accompany him, and he accepted immediately, smiling. When they got to his tent, he said they would have to go hunting in the woods.

"Rio-san, how big are the turkeys?"

"It depends on their size... I mean, they can be big as dogs..."

"What? Seriously???" Arisugawa-san smiled. He was a kid, he still was a kid.

"Yes. They are a bit stupid, but they know how to defend themselves and the big ones are a bit dangerous. Their beak and their movements... You will see it for yourself."

"I can't wait!" They walked through the woods for almost 2 hours. Rio stopped and Dice almost collided with him. "What---!"

"Shhh. Look..."

Dice came closer beside him to see the forest clearing, where there was a group of turkeys. Rio noticed how beautiful were Dice's eyes. Violet with blue. "... Right, Rio-san?"

"... Yes." He said, looking away. He didn't hear what Arisugawa said. "Wait here. I will hunt it." Dice had never seen anyone hunt an animal so closely and the shot... left him speechless for a few seconds. "Here is... Arisugawa-san?"

"Ah? What? Sorry I just... ugh..." He shook his head from side to side. Rio reminded him to a cat and he had to look away to avoid trying laugh. _Trying-to-not-laugh_. "Nothing." He stood up and looked to the bird. "Woah, the feathers are beautiful."

"Do you think? I think peacocks have more beautiful feathers, their colours remind me of _your eyes_."

"M-My eyes???" Dice felt his face red.

"Ah, sorry, did I said something weird?" Asked Rio, knowing that he said something weird.

"N-No! Don't apologize! It's fine. Thanks... for the compliment." He turned around. "Now let's go back to the tent. It could be dangerous if we left the stuff alone for a moment, although you could..." The last was said in an inaudible murmur.

"Yes." They didn't speak all the way back, although from time to time he indicated to Arisugawa where to step, since there was a lot of mud and more than once he stumbled on a branch covered with leaves. Dice still had a red face. Rio knew he shouldn't say that, but found no other way to express what he felt. Arisugawa was simple: he didn't care that he was one of his rivals on stage or that he was a soldier. It seems that he didn't care about the past... because his own past was bad. The only thing he likes is money and at first, he though that he felt sorry for him... but it wasn't that. When he remembered him, it made him worry. He wanted to protect him, however, he didn't know how to act in front of him. Now he had a chance and still... he felt a little nervous. He wished he didn't screw up, however, he would normally act like he would with Jyuto. They returned to the tent, everything was normal. Arisugawa lay down on the grass. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Arisugawa said. "It's been a while since I've walked so much. My legs hurt, but I'm fine!"

"Take a break if you want. I will wake you up when everything is ready."

"Ah, no! I will help you in a few minutes. I will rest a little..." With that, he turned to the shade of a nearby tree. And he decided to go inside to clean the bird. It wouldn't take too long, so Arisugawa could rest for a long time. It didn't matter if he fell asleep, he would make him more food and maybe... he could watch him sleep. But Dice wasn't asleep he was lost in thought, thinking about Rio's behavior. Was it his idea or... was Rio flirting with him? No, it was impossible... although he would like to be right, at least once in his life. Although he fell asleep anyway, for about thirty minutes. It had been a while since he walked so much and he was also hungry. The small breeze blowing under the branches of the tree caused him to sleep and leaves fall on his clothes... that he had to wash. That was his last conscious thought before dreaming of a golden mansion and Rio-san... Rio-san?

"Arisugawa-san? Wake up!" He felt his left arm touch, it had been somewhat sudden, but enough for him to wake up. He didn't see much, the shadow was too big... until he realized that it was Rio who was looking at him from above. That woke him up and scared he leaned forward, almost hitting his head with Rio's. "Sorry, did it hurt?"

"What? What hurt me?" He was too self-conscious thinking that the situation seemed like one of his partner's novels that he didn't feel Rio had pinched him.

"... Your arm." Rio looked away. "I pinched you." He admitted, running a hand through his short hair. He didn't know what to think.

"Ah... ah???????" He looked at his arm and it had a red mark. That made him laugh. "Ha ha ha ha ha !!! Okay, it doesn't hurt. You don't have to worry about these things, Rio-san." He smiled. He thought Rio was also a little childish, even if he didn't noticed it. But Busujima was changing his feelings for him. He loved his smile and now he wanted something more serious... He wanted to see Arisugawa screaming with pleasure. He got up quickly without looking at him.

"Mh, the food is already ready." And he continued forward, with a firm step.

"Ah, right..." Dice felt he had said something wrong and felt uncomfortable. As soon as he had a chance, he would apologize to him. But first he would eat. Surprisingly, despite the fact that the Turkey was dry, the Ramen was fabulous: the noodles, the soup, the aroma, the eggs, all tasted excellent to him. "Rio-san this is wonderful! I should have helped you, but I fell asleep... Next time I will help you hunting something."

"Don't worry about that. We have enough..." Yes, they had enough for a few days, but Rio didn't know how long Arisugawa-san would stay with him. "... Do you want more?"

"YES." He was happy to see him happy, it made his heart tremble... however, he still wasn't sure... If Dice would... He forgot these thoughts and started to tell some stories. Arisugawa listened to him even when he was eating. "You have an interesting life, Rio-san... but why did you join a division?" He asked so casually, that he didn't realize Rio had his fists clenched tight.

" _It was Jyuto_. It was because him..."

"Ah! Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry, I just..." He was dissapointed. Why was he suddenly so upset???

"No, it's fine. He is a friend. By the way, why did you get up? Are you okay?"

He had gotten up and he was standing outside the tent, overwhelmed... and jealous. Yes, jealous. He didn't know what to expect from Rio-san's response, but the mention of his police friend... made him feel angry, but it was over. "Ah, the bathroom. I just have to go to the bushes, right?"

"... Not the ones with the pine-like leaves, they can make you itchy."

"Ah sure, I'll be careful." He put down the bowl of food and escaped. He couldn't do otherwise. While Rio let out a big sigh, not knowing if being honest had been good. To his relief, Dice came back minutes later and looked like he had an itchy body. Compared to him, he wouldn't ask him anything, he had already noticed that talking about his past wasn't important to him. They rested most of the afternoon and made a fire at night. "Rio-san, I'm sorry about the afternoon. It won't happen again."

"You don't have to apologize for anything, I should apologize..."

"Why do you say that?"

"Come and sit." Dice blushed and sat next to him, but inches away from him. "I will stay here a couple of days more..." He had difficulty asking if he would also stay. "..."

"Really? I guess you have enough stamina to be here, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here."

"Don't you have something to do in Shibuya?"

"Nah." His response was quick. "My two companions are busy with their jobs and I would be asking for money outside the shopping malls ha ha ha ha..." Rio looked at him with his intense blue eyes. "W-What???"

"Arisugawa-san, would you stay with me for a couple of days?"

He looked away. "I thought..."

" ** _I want you to keep me company_**... if you want."

"O-of course I want! I..." His face was completely red. "I must return the favor for feeding me. I'll find something to give you and we'll be on hand." His confidence had returned and he shook his hand, which Rio squeezed generously.

"You are a sincere man, Arisugawa-san. I like that." And he really liked him. He was in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

They slept in the camping tent, the sleeping bags were more comfortable than the ground and he slept quite well, although he was exhausted. He didn't realize that in the morning, when Rio woke up, he was sleeping hugging him, deeply. Busujima had to make an effort to release him without waking him. After three hours he woke up. "Good morning, Arisugawa-san." Rio told him.

"Morning..." He replied sleepily. "Is there a lake to wash myself in?"

"No. But..." He felt Rio take him somewhere and he rinsed his face with a damp towel and he finally woke up.

"Ah? Don't worry Rio-san, I'm awake. I can do it by myself." And he took the towel from his hands.

"..." Rio looked down at him.

"Ah, what is it?"

"You should take off those clothes and wash them. There is a lake, but it is far from here and we would have to move the camp."

"If you want to, count on me." He finished wiping his face and stretched. Rio had noticed that he was very independent. They had breakfast and Rio teached him some survival advices. He did not fully understand all the advice, but Rio repeated some things in the simplest possible way and he tried not to forget them.

"Arisugawa-san, shall we go to the lake?"

"Yes, of course! Where is it?" They put things in order, kept them in bags and with only a backpack and a handbag (Rio carried the other things) they walked to the right for several minutes until they reached a clear area that had trees behind and ahead was a large lake. He wanted to dive right into it. But first they had to unpack things. He didn't know how to assemble the tent. There were utensils that he didn't even know were useful for cooking (although he was sure they were for hunting, but he decided not to bother Rio-san with it)

"Thanks for you help, Arisugawa-san. You can take a break." Rio said gently. He took a deep breath and shouted, "The lake!" and quickly took off his shoes and jumped into the water, before the surprised, but sweet gaze of Rio. The water made him feel alive. It was cold and it cleared his thoughts. After an hour he got out, shivering. "Here, a towel."

"Ah, thanks you Rio-san..." But Rio just threw the towel over his head and wiped his hair dry. "Aaaah what?!"

"If you stay cold and wet, you can get sick. Come here, I will make you warm." He really didn't know if Rio was saying that or he was hearing things. He felt dizzy. He wasn't that stupid. _He took off some of his clothes._

"I-I'm not a child! I can do it myself!" He protested.

"I know, but I wanted to help you." Close. They were so close, so close to each other. Only a few centimeters. "It's better that you go to the tent and put some of my clothes on. We will eat together."

"Y-yes..." He couldn't say anything else. Shaking and blushing, looking down, he went to the camping tent and almost tripped. "What... what was..." He tried to convince himself that it was his idea. Rio-san was just a serious and kind person. Nothing else. He stayed stood there without thinking until he realized he was wetting the ground and remembered what Rio said, "How do you want me to wear your clothes?" He turned around and looked out, Rio had already left his clothes (his jacket, socks and shoes which he quickly took off when he came out of the water) drying on the branches of a tree. What would happen if he only put a sheet on top? Like a towel, around his body? Exactly that he did. Rio couldn't force him to put on his clothes, even when if it was for his own good... Without realizing it, he was already walking towards him, with a sheet over his shoulders. Rio looked at him. "Hey, this...", but the fear of being scolded made him shut up.

"The food is ready. Sit down." He sat and Rio continued. "Be careful not to catch a cold." and he smiled. He wanted to cry. "Are you okay, Arisugawa-san?"

"Yes, thanks for the food." Rio wasn't sure if Dice was truly fine. But Dice was really thinking about changing his clothes, because his underwear made him feel uncomfortable. They ate and Dice decided to stay inside the camping tent for a while, at least until his clothes were dry. He lay down on his stomach and he wanting to do something. He was engrossed in Rio, who was far away, looking for something among the leaves of the trees. He started pulling grass out of the ground. Rio was quite athletic, after all he was a military... and he couldn't keep thinking, he really didn't want to think more about him. He had to stop thinking about him. He had to do something. He got up, still with the sheet on, now on his hips and he went to see his clothes. He reached them and surprisingly they were already dry. He put them on and sat under the tree and fell asleep. Time quickly passed for Rio, who approaching the camping tent, realized that Arisugawa already had his clothes on, already dry and that he had already fallen asleep under the tree. He hoped he wouldn't get sick sleeping there after swimming in the lake. He decided not to go near and while he was ordering branches to make a bonfire, he couldn't take his eyes off him. He sighed. He was letting himself be carried away by his feelings, he had done it before and... he couldn't superimpose what he felt on another person. Not Arisugawa-san. He couldn't imagine his reaction and he didn't want to make him feel bad. After a while, he looked to him again and noticed that Arisugawa moved a lot in his sleep, was he having a nightmare? He went to check him, but Dice was already woke with his eyes closed and he heard Rio's footsteps. Something was in his clothes and it made him itchy. Suddenly, he felt Rio close to him.

"Ari---" But Rio interrupted himself. Dice felt his approaching him and he said nothing for several minutes. Why are you so silent, Rio-san??? "Are you awake, Arisugawa-san?"

"Mh... yes." He yawned and opened his eyes, not looking at his face. He was a little nervous.

"Did you have a nightmare? Are you okay?"

"Uh?" He looked at him in surprised. "No, I didn't have a nightmare. I'm fine---" Suddenly, Rio knelt down next to him and leaned closer. His palm sounded against the wood of the log on which he had fallen asleep. It was so strong and it was so close. What was happening to him so suddenly? It couldn't be true what he had thought, no, no, no. He felt his face red and he couldn't look at his face. However, it wasn't uncomfortable at all. The next moment, Rio had his left hand on the grass and his right hand was running down his left shoulder and down further... Did he want to do something now? He felt burning... no, he was getting horny and he didn't want to be excited that fast. "R-Rio-san..."

"Keep calm. Relax, nothing will happen..."

"But Rio-san, you really---" But he didn't know what to do when he saw that Busujima had a **lizard** in his hands. The reason **why** his body itched earlier.

"You had _this_ in your clothes." He nodded, unable to speak. "It will be dark soon, I will prepare something else to eat." He left the animal out of his reach and got up without looking at him. He followed him with his eyes and swallowed hard. He still couldn't react. Was he really that stupid? Rio-san could have noticed. His face was red with embarrassment and rage. It was better to forget about it....... He made an effort; he went to the lake and quickly put his head down to clear it and before Rio's fleeting impression, he forgot about it... for that night.

The next day everything happened normally. Dice was happy with sleeping and eating, however his mind went back to the day before. He was trying to convince himself that Rio-san didn't feel anything for him... and that he didn't feel anything for Rio, which was an obvious lie. As he cooled the tablespoon in his hands, he watched him move, looking for some spice among his things; his orange hair, his height, his back and his muscles. He brought the spoon to his mouth and almost burned his tongue. "Ahhhhh, it's impossible not to think of someone if they are by your side!" He thought. As the day went on, he noticed that Rio avoid looking directly at him. Was he mad at him? That was his conscious first thought... However, a number of thoughts piled up in his mind. Was he demanding a lot from Rio-san? Was he eating a lot? Was he a burden? Didn't he help him enough? Did he... want him to leave? No... No. He looked up to see him when Rio quickly looked away. Wait... Was he avoiding him? He said nothing and just sat there, playing with his fingers and looking at the ants on the ground. Later, it was getting dark again, but now it was cooler and the wind blew his hair. "The wind feels great." He said.

"Arisugawa-san, we should eat now. This wind is dangerous."

"Ah? Why? I'm not hungry yet."

"Arisugawa..." He heard his name like a whisper when he felt Rio's hand in his right shoulder. He looked at him and he saw his bright blue eyes. And a worried expression. "..."

"Ah, sorry. I wasn't pay attention..." But suddenly, Rio only grabbed his right hand and guided him inside the camping tent. He was warm. His hand was rough, strong and had short nails. He felt his heart beating hard. "Rio-san, I..."

"Arisugawa-san I should apologize to you, but it's been a while since I didn't have this kind of company and..."

"No, don't apologize Rio-san! Instead, I should apologize if I did something you didn't like. If I'm being a burden to you, just tell me or if there's something I can do to help you, to pay you for all you had done for me---" Rio came closer to him and pet his head.

"I'm sorry. You don't owe me anything. You don't have to worry... Now let's eat. Ok?"

"Y-Yes..." He looked down, he couldn't ignore him. They went to bed early and he decided to look in the opposite direction from Rio-san. He closed his eyes, even when he didn't want to sleep. A few minutes had passed when he heard Rio say his name. What? He moved, but he said nothing. In the end, he didn't remember if that had been true. In the morning he woke up uncovered and with his arms stretched out. Drooling. "Agh, not again!" He said to himself and looked everywhere, would Rio-san have seen how he slept? Would it have hit him? He didn't know why he thought he had accidentally hit him... Rio always got up early and brought ready-to-eat herbs or wild fruits. He was someone he appreciated. After being stuck for a few seconds in that thought, he moved his face from side to side and went to bathe in the river, making sure that this time he did carry a towel with him. Time passed slowly as he dried in the sun, waiting for Rio to return... Waiting for him? No. He stood up, cleaned himself again, left his clothes on the branches of a nearby bush and he went to the sleeping tent to find something to eat. He found sandwiches and ate two, while he drank from a canteen that had apple juice. The day had advanced and Rio had not appeared... Would he be alright? He felt worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this longer, but today is already Rio's birthday in Japan, so Happy birthday Rio-san!


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, he was very worried. He stood up and then sat again. What was he doing? What was he thinking??? Rio-san was fine. He will be back. He thought he should prepare things so that when he came back, everything would be ready. He went to get his clothes (checked them for security), put them on and returned to the tent... when he heard _a crash_. "What...!?" He felt a chill and swallowed dry. What should he do if it was a bear? He backed away, but... No. He had to do something. He closed his eyes and ran, but before he reached the first tree...

"Arisugawa-san, what are you doing?" Rio had grabbed his wrist. In the other arm he had a big turkey. When he opened his eyes, he also saw drops of blood coming from Rio's forehead.

"R-Rio-san...!" He was relieved... and angry. " _Where did you go?_ "

"I went forward to hunt---" Rio excused himself.

"NO! Why didn't you tell me?" You're also bleeding! C'mon, you need to treat your wounds!" He grabbed his hand and obligate him to walk towards the sleeping tent. Dice didn't notice Rio's eyes. They were bright, so bright and they reflected a complicated feelings. Rio grabbed Dice's hand, tightly. He did all what Dice said without complaining, while the other complained. Until he noticed that he talked too much. He was blushing. "Ah, s-sorry! I was worried about you, Rio-san..." He closed the cover of the emergency kit. He grabbed the clamp that had a cotton pad and approached Rio, who was sitting on the floor. Carefully, he brushed the cotton across his forehead, wiping away the blood.

"You are quite adept at this, Arisugawa-san..."

"I have had to do this by myself, countless times." Dice tried not to look into Rio's eyes. His heart was beating hard. He swallowed dry and he finished, then he went to find a bandage, but found none.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about the bandage." Rio stood and came closer to him. "Thanks you, Arisugawa-san." He smiled. Well, it wasn't a smile, but his lips moved forward and the corners widened... and he swallowed dry again, because he wanted to kiss him.

"Okay..."

"I let you waiting for me for so long, so for reward of your patience, I will let you eat the part you want." Suddenly, Dice's face went all red. He had a quick and dirty thought, that he went blank... almost passing out. "Arisugawa-san, are you okay?" Rio asked, worry. He catched him with his arms.

"I... I'm fine. I'm hungry..." He said. Previously they had left the bird on top of two blankets on the ground together and while he stayed inside the tent, resting, Rio began to cook. Now, he was angry to himself. What was he thinking? He sighed and he looked up, to meet Rio's gaze. "What---? Ah, I have something in my face?"

"No." Rio replied. "Arisugawa-san, you are very independent. I like that."

"... Thanks." He looked away.

"And you remind me of a cat. I like cats." Dice thought that he ate cats and his face turned white, but then he thought if he really liked domestic animals.

"Really? Well, I think I am like a cat, but I don't have a good comunication with them..."

"Oh?" Rio exclamed when he was serving the food with the spoon on Dice's plate. "Scratches?"

"Yeah, something like that..." They changed the subject, they talked about different things that interested them, not touching the fact that connected them: the Rap Battles. Afternoon, and they keep talking after lunch. Dice remembered something. "Ah, Rio-san... What happened before? When you... returned..." He finished the sentence in a whisper.

"I went hunting a bigger turkey." Rio simply said. "And when I walked back, I hit my head in a tree and..."

"WHAT???" He exclaimed. "But the sound was bigger and you only had a cut on your forehead!!!"

"It was with a branch that it had thorns, then I kicked the bark of the tree and with the rumbling fell some pine nuts and..." Rio looked at him in the face and stopped talking. It was a funny and interesting short story. He felt happy.

"And?" He said, looking at him like a very close friend.

"And maybe you heard me curse..." Dice laughed.

"Really? I didn't hear you! I can't imagine you saying so many bad words--- I swear, I heard nothing." Rio smiled and Dice instantly felt his face red. "Ah, I---"

"Do you believe me?"

"O-of course I do! Rio-san I---"

"I like your laugh, Arisugawa-san." Rio said. "I like hearing people laugh... and see you happy." He didn't know what to say. His face was burning. He felt ashamed. So, Rio was really flirting with him?

"T-Thanks..." He said in a murmur, looking down to his empty plate.

"You want more?"

"No, no, I'm fine!" Later, he went to walk. Rio had told him not to go far. Rio Busujima "Crazy M". He was also a member of a division. They knew each other, outside the rap battles. Now that he expended time with him... he **_really liked him_**. And he kinda hated the feeling. Rio was serious and even threatening at first, but inside he was kind, strong and he knew a lot of things. He found him interesting and he thought he was confusing his kindness with love... and he was sure he wasn't wrong. But how... what could he do? It would be weird for him to confess to Rio-san so suddenly and he was... HE DIDN'T KNOW. An enemy? Was it just someone he knew? A partner? He didn't know what to think. Thinking wasn't his strong point. He stopped and he looked down. He really liked Rio-san. He felt his heart aching. Did he really loved Rio-san? Of course. At this point it was obvious. Was he really that stupid? He shook his hair hard. Now what? He couldn't handle it. He needed to tell Rio... about his feelings. He wasted time thinking about his decision and when he returned Rio already had all ready to eat.

"Your eating habits are just at sunset and three hours after sunrise."

"Ahh--- geaggy?" He said while he was eating.

"Yes. Arisugawa-san, eat carefully. If you want more... just tell me." His throat ached as he swallowed the hot food, but he just... liked him. He didn't say anything for a while, but he had to tell him. The sky was already a dark blue color and the stars were distant points, he was by the fire, looking for the opportunity... when suddenly Rio sat next to him. He said nothing while they were eating.

"Well... Rio-san..." Rio looked at him with food in his mouth. "... You have food on your cheeks..." He said, quietly.

"Oh..." Rio quickly wiped his face and that made Dice laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I'm sorry, but you really worry about this kind of things?! You don't have to act so perfect in front of me. We two are humans, right?" He noticed that maybe he said something disrespectful, but before he could apologized, Rio put a hand in his head.

"I'm glad that I can hear you laughing." He got close for a few seconds and Dice could feel Rio's leg touching his own leg. Ah. Damn it. He wasn't ready for a kiss and that didn't happen. He was attracted to him, but he couldn't think of how he could get closer to Rio. He was nervous, if he touched him, what could he feel? A kiss would be the same. Maybe he could try a kiss with an indirect kiss. No, no, no. He ate. Rio said he would stay just a couple more days and he insisted on staying with him. "I hope you aren't... bored."

"You kidding? This is great. I've learned a lot thanks to you!" That was true. They finished eating. They cleaned the plates in the lake, they did personal things and Rio told him that he was going to sleep. "Why so early???" But Rio didn't hear him. He decided to took a bit of fresh air and he stayed outside for a couple of minutes. He felt a shiver. It was cold and also... he licked his lips. He wished he had a cigarette. He took a deep breath, looking to the reflection of the moon in the lake. _I will tell him_. He came to the sleeping tent and when he was going to open the entrance, he tripped. Rio was under him right now. "Ah---" He was breathing hard. In the darkness of the night, he could see Rio's cold blue eyes. "Rio-san, I didn't see you. Sorry. But first listen me. I have something to tell you---" Ah. He thought that the impact on the ground had been hard, he moved his legs and he could feel that Busujima was the one... he was hard. "W-what, why you..."

"Arisugawa." Rio said and Dice felt his hands in his face. He didn't felt ready for a kiss. He closed his eyes. "I... I have a problem. Can you help me?"

"Ah???" W-what????? A problem right now? Wait...... He opened his eyes and Rio whispered.

"What were you going to tell me?"

"I will tell you tomorrow. Because now....... I will help you." Slowly, he put a hand in Rio's navel down to his hips. He decided not to ask anything until tomorrow. He licked his lips again. He felt Rio's zipper in his left hand and he opened it. He felt his dick rise. He was thick. He wished Rio couldn't see his face now. He wanted to do it. He touched Rio's balls with caution, knowing that part was delicate. He said nothing. Then, he started to massage Rio's cock over his underwear. He was very hard, he thought. Dice started to move his hand faster. He wanted to feel it in his hand... and in his mouth. He let out a snort of frustration. Rio heard it and suddenly, he almost got up, leaning toward him, pulling his dick closer to both of Dice's hands. He put his hands on Dice's back and he could hear his breathing: soft, but shaky. He felt his face burn. He bit his lip and stuck one of his hands under his underwear and started to touch him. That wasn't enough. This was just a game. He wanted more, he wanted something risky and intense. That also made him _hard_. "Rio... san." He said. "I want... I want to suck your dick."

"..... Are you sure... Arisugawa?" He didn't expect such a quick reply. Dice was touching his glans. He could feel the touch of his hand, because Arisugawa's hands were parched and they had small cuts. He was controlling himself. He didn't want him to stop.

"Yes." Dice said. "I really want to..." He didn't finish the sentence he wanted to say to him. He wanted to say, " _This is my pay for taking care of me_.", but it sounded pretentious. He couldn't resist anymore. He pulled away from him a little, groped for his hips, and slowly lowered Rio's pants. He put his knees to the ground and rested his hands on Rio's knees and leaned forward. He swallowed dry. Carefully he lowered his underwear and moved closer, feeling the stiffness of Rio's glans on his tongue. He moved it slow, going down and up. He was drooling, his dick was everything he ever wish to. He started to put more in his mouth, sucking softly. His focus was on it. He only wanted to taste it and make Rio feels better. He could feel how his dick getting more flexible. He wanted to bite it. Damn it. He couldn't do that now. He went deeper and he heard a moan from Rio's mouth. _He moaned_. Rio had an eye closed, but in the open one he saw Dice's surprised (and probably red) face. He leaned towards him and kissed him. They both kissed. Their tongues pressed against each other, leaving them breathless.

"Ah..." Arisugawa felt Rio's voice in his ear. He stroked Rio's face and without saying anything, he lowered his hand back to his member and started to excite him again. He bent down again and began to lick it and suck it harder. He kept it in his mouth, took it off, tasted it, and did the same thing again. Rio could feel the hot air from Arisugawa's breathing, who had his entire penis inside his mouth. He felt his tongue and his touches. It made him forget everything and made him feel good. He loved him. "Ngh." He held onto his hair, not sure if it would bother him, but Arisugawa drew him to himself and kept his mouth inside him for quite some time. Enough to know that he would cum... "Ari... sugawa... I'm going to cum. Why don't you stop?" But he didn't stop. "... If you---"

"Rio-san." Dice said. "Do it." And Arisugawa looked to his face, while he licked the tip of his cock, carefree and daring. He took a deep breath. How was he able to go that far? He touched Arisugawa's hair and he raised his legs a little. Dice kept licking his genital, until he felt it. Rio pressed Dice's head onto his dick, leaving him with no choice but to suck on everything. It would be fine if he took his head off of him, if he spit everything out, but he didn't. He heard his throat rise and fall, trying to swallow everything. His hands trembled.

"Ari--- AH--- AH... AH.... Tsk..." He didn't stop. He went too deep, it made him crazy. He moaned a little more, feeling free of his semen. He was impressed of him. Arisugawa didn't want to stop, but he couldn't breathe. He felt his eyes burning, he had tears. He went too deep and his throat hurt. He coughed when he pulled his mouth out and incidentally, he still felt the semen leaking onto his face. Rio had enough in him. That really was intense, but he didn't got totally hard. When Rio finished, he ran his tongue over his lips and he wanted to wipe his face, and just thinking about what he looked like, he felt consumed by shame. He should have thought better of this. He ran his tongue over his lips and he wanted to wipe his face, and just thinking about what he looked like, he felt consumed by shame. He should have thought better of this. In that moment, he could see his shadow. A lit oil lamp. It was Rio. Without speaking to him, Rio approached him and held his face in his hands. Dice didn't want to look him in the eye and he felt that he approached his face and licked it. He have never felt so much shame. He wanted to tell him what the hell he was doing, until when he looked at his face, Rio kissed him. Damn it. He stuck his tongue into the kiss and hugged his back and they both fell to the ground, kissing.

It was early. He could hear the birds singing. Instinctively, he straightened and stretched out his arms. "Ah..." He yawned. Maybe he should sleep more. He lay down again and felt his companion's arms wrap around his body. "Only five minutes..." and he went back to sleep without hearing the answer. An hour later, Dice finally woke up. He moved and then he looked up. Yesterday was a "wild" experience.

" _You woke up early_." Rio said, beside him. He almost freaked out. He nodded.

"Good morning, Rio-san."

"Good morning, Arisugawa-san." His voice sounded more relaxed than other days. Rio wore a sleeveless shirt and he said that he would go pick some herbs or wild fruits. He put on his pants and went away from the sleeping tent. Ok. He didn't wanted to think, so he waited a bit and then he went to the lake. He needed to wash. He was in the water for a short time and then he went out to get dressed.

They were eating turkey with eggs and berries juice. It tasted delicious... compared to yesterday... and he felt nervous again. He ate what he was chewing and looked at Rio, who was in front of him. "Eh... well... Rio-san. I need to tell you something." Rio looked at him. "Truly, I'm grateful for everything you taught me and for inviting me... And... I like you. I like you so much. I lo---"

"Last night..." Rio interrupted him. "I wasn't sure if you really wanted to do it. I hope you didn't felt pressured."

"..." He continued.

"You... you did it good..... Good job. It was a nice payment..." Dice spat out the food he had just put into his mouth and put the plate down, embarrassed. 

"Why were you erect, anyways? Wa-was it a trick? D-did youuu took some strange drink?" His face was red. He couldn't handle this misunderstanding.

"I..." Rio wasn't sure how to explain it. "It wasn't on purpose. I thought of you and it happened."

"W-what???" But before Dice could react, Rio knelt beside him.

"We feel the same, Arisugawa-san. I love you. I want to be worth to you."

"What are you saying?" Arisugawa said. "You are already a wonderful person, Rio-san. You can have anyone, if they know you better... but I... I love you too, but..." Rio sat down next to him and kissed his face. "But... but... then..." Dice covered his face with his hands and thought that next time he won't denied Gentaro's invitation to his house. While Rio thought if he should tell Jyuto about him and if he had some advice on how to seduce. He stood up. "Wait, Rio-san." Dice quickly said. "So... Do you love me?"

"Yes. I love you, Arisugawa-san."

"... Call me Dice, if you want..." He looked away. He looked like a child.

"Dice-san, it is okay if we see each other more often? Would you like to join me again?" He didn't expect a yes, but now he felt more relaxed. It didn't matter if he said no. He understood.

"I'm always free... if you want me." And he looked at him smiling. "You can find me at horse racing in Shibuya or maybe in a Casino."

Rio went to get his plate and sat next to him. There was a small, but genuine smile on him. "And what are those places like?" Dice began to tell him how they played in them, while they ate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a lot, I hope you liked it. Happy birthday Dice !!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first HypMic fanfic and this means that I love this story (not so the fandom) Ships aren't a relevant thing to me in HypMic, but I really love this two and the first ARB event made me thought "This is my moment!" At first wanted to do something fluff, but my mind went forward (if you know what I mean)


End file.
